Stay with me
by DarkAnnA-Phantom
Summary: Y sigo recorriendo esos horribles pasillos solo para verte. -Kid-kun espero despiertes pronto..- / Mi primer fic de SE, KidxChrona. Denle una oportunidad. Para los que leyeron... ¡POSIBLE CONTINUACIÓN! Aunque ahora este en puntos suspensivos D:


¡Hola-Hola!

Si hay alguien leyendo esto solo quería aclarar, mi primera historia de Soul Eater y es KidxChrona! n0n. Espero la disfruten :3

Aclaraciones

TODA la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Chrona.

_Cursiva muestra el flashback_

* * *

**Quedate** **conmigo**.

_"Muy frecuentemente, las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor. "  
- Stendhal-_

_

* * *

_

Odio estar en este lugar. Veo a mi alrededor y todo es de color blanco. ¿Que nada cambia en este lugar?, ¿todo debe ser ser exactamente igual?. Solo se ve un monotono color. Blanco.

Siempre, como todos los días, entro a ese horrible lugar y recorro sus interminables pasillos blancos, que ya conozco muy bien. Al fondo del corredor veo la puerta donde te encuentras. La abro con algo de duda, odio tener que verte así.

Al entrar, veo primero el piso blanco, impecable y sin ninguna mancha. Siempre pido que todo este en orden, listo para que despiertes. Me siento en una silla cercana a la cama en la que te encuentras y te observo. Velando por ti, como lo he hecho desde que aquello pasó.

Suspiro con tristeza, mientras intento sonreir. –S-Sabes, Black*Star ya le pidió a Tsubaki-chan matrimonio..- No logro evitar que mi voz se escuche triste. –Jeje, se que piensas algo como "ya era hora" o "por fin" jaja-. Mis pequeñas risas se ven opacadas por el ruido que muestra tus signos vitales. –E-Ellos esperan a que despiertes.. – Siento como las lagrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos. –Y.. y-yo también lo espero.. Kid-kun, no se lidiar estar sin ti...-.

Levanto la vista para verte y tu sigues sin dar señales de querer despertar. De abrir tus ojos y verme con cariño, como lo hacias antes de ese accidente. Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue justo después de que me dijeras lo que sentías por mi.

_Por las frías calles de Death City, se ve a una chica peli-rosa corriendo a toda prisa, sin detenerse y sin ver hacia atras. Y no muy lejos se ve a un chico, montado en su patineta . –¡Chrona regresa! – aumentando la velocidad, intentando alcanzarla. –no te vayas, ¡por favor, detente!-._

_La chica, al escuchar la voz de quien la llama, se detiene en media calle, y voltea hacia atrás. -¡¿S-Shinig-gami-kun?-. El mencionado se detiene en la esquina, bajando de su patineta. -¿q-que haces a-aqui?-._

_-¿Cómo que qué hago?- El joven Shinigami guarda su patineta y se acerca a Chrona, -vengo por tí, no puedes salir así sin más, ¿qué pensabas?-, mirandola molesto y preocupado a la vez._

_-Y-Yo..- nerviosa, esquivando la mirada ambarina del chico, -n-no p-puedo estar con u-ustedes yo s-soy..-bajando la mirada tristemente._

_-Una bruja..-terminando la frase –eres una bruja, y ¿eso que importa?, tu eres una gran persona y no importa de donde vengas o lo que hiciste, ahora estas con nosotros, en Shibusen, tienes amigos..- dijo acercandose más a la chica, quedando frente de ella –me tienes a mi- terminó diciendo el shinigami._

_-P-Pero.. S-Shinigami-kun..- viendo a Kid mientras su cara adquiere un leve tono rosado. -¿p-porqué?- dijo en tono de duda._

_-Deja las formalidades, soy Kid..y soy así porque..-acercandose lentamente al rostro de la chica, quedando frente a frente –Te amo Chrona..- _

Si, me dijiste que me querías, que me amabas, justo antes de ese accidente.

El accidente, bajo la mirada al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, dejando que las lágrimas corran libremente por mis mejillas. –S-si tan solo..- cubro mi cara con ambas manos, intentando inutilmente de contener el llanto, –s-sino me ubiera d-detenido ahí, si me ubiera dado cuenta antes..- regreso mi vista a la cama, solo para verte de nuevo. –Tu no estarías así..-.

Me limpio mis lagrimas, que aún fluyen por mis mijillas. Me acomodo en la silla y veo a la ventana, encontrandose empañada, me levanto y camino hacia ella –n-nieve..- sonrio amargamente -justo como aquella noche..-

_El cielo nocturno de Death City es cubierto de nubes, ocultando a la burlona luna sangrante. Pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer sobre las frías y desoladas calles de la cuidad y sobre un par de jóvenes en medio de la calle principal._

_La chica de cabello rosa se encontraba abrazada del poderoso Shinigami, sin querer separarse nde él, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo muy notable en su rostro._

_-Chrona..- dijo el chico asimétrico mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica –nunca dejare que nada malo te pase, ¿me escuchaste?- dijo en tono protector, abrazandola más contra si._

_-¡H-Hai!..- disfrutando de las cariciar del chico –e-etto.. Sh.. Kid-kun- el chico sonrio complacido, moviendo la cabeza dando a entender que la escuchaba –¿p-prometes.. q-qued-darte c-conmigo?- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho._

_El chico la separa un poco de él, viendola a los ojos –siempre estaremos juntos- acercandose lentamente a sus labios –te lo prometo- acortando la distancia a cero, dandole un dulce y tierno beso en los labios._

_Sin notar que a lo lejos se distinguianun par de luces amarillas acercandose a gran velocidad a donde se encontraban._

Cierro mis ojos, intentando olvidar lo que ocurre después. Mis lagrimas corren, sin detenerse, por mis mejillas mojando mi ropa y otras más callendo al suelo.

_La chica se encuentra en el suelo, temblando por el frío de la calle y adolorida por la caida. No muy lejos de ella, se distingue la blanca nieve teniña de rojo, sangre,_

Camino de nuevo hacia donde estas tú, sonrio levemente mientras mis lagrimas hacen que comience a ver borroso. Me acerco a la cama, sintiendo mis piernas temblar. Si, me siento culpable, y muy buenas razones tengo para sentirme así.

-K-Kid-kun..- tomo tu mano con las mias, intentando contener las lagrimas en vano, mis piernas no pueden con mi peso y caigo de rodillas al piso –p-por favor.. p-perdoname..- ya sin poder contener el dolor que se encuentra en mi alma, en mi corazón –d-despierta, n-no se l-lidar con e-extrañarte tanto..- levanto la vista solo para verte en el mismo estado –n-no se lidiar.. c-con las p-promesas rotas..-

No se cuanto tiempo me quede así contigo, de nuevo, levanto un poco la cabeza y puedo ver como Soul-kun asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

-Quedarse asi en un hospital no es para nada cool- me dijo con su sonrisa de tiburon –nos estan esperando en el auto, será mejor que te des prisa- y cerro la puerta.

Me levanto un poco torpe, ¿cuánto tiempo habré durado en esa posición?. Te miro y sonrió tristemente –no quiero irme Kid-kun, demo.. volvere mañana a primera hora- te sonrio, esta vez, alegre y salgo de la habitación –no quiero despertarte.. mientras no este ahí- cierro la puerta quedamente y camino de nuevo por esos tediosos y horribles pasillos blancos.

Sin notar que, justo cuando la chica cerro la puerta, la mano que ella sostenía con anterioridad, comenzó a moverse.

¿FIN?

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic/historia de Soul Eater *-*

Y mi segunda publicada en todo lo que llevo de fanfiction xDDU. Diganme cómo se les hizo: buena (que no creo xP), mala, re mala, horrible ya no vuelvas a escribir xD

Acepto de todo y sobre todo críticas, quiero ir mejorando :3

Nos leemos pronto! ;D


End file.
